John Allen Nelson
John Allen Nelson (born August 28, 1959) is an American actor and screenwriter.1 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 5 References 6 External links Early life John Allen Nelson was born in San Antonio, Texas. He spent his first three years in Germany with his three siblings, David, Nancy and Diana where his father was stationed as a doctor for the U.S. Air Force. Career Nelson portrayed original series character Warren Lockridge on the American soap opera Santa Barbara from August 1, 1984 to April 29, 1986. He starred as the title character in the low-budget 1987 comedy-fantasy Hunk where a nerd was transformed into a golden-tanned, muscular hunk after "leasing" his soul to the Devil. Nelson co-starred with Grant Cramer, Suzanne Snyder, Royal Dano and John Vernon in the 1988 cult/sci-fi epic Killer Klowns from Outer Space. Nelson co-starred (and later recurred) in the early seasons of the series Baywatch as "John D. Cort," a lifeguard who is ultimately forced to retire because of retinitis pigmentosa. Later, Nelson co-starred with fellow Baywatch alum Gena Lee Nolin in the syndicated Sheena, Queen of the Jungle. Nelson also co-wrote the screenplay for the martial arts-yarn Best of the Best 2, which was released in 1993, as well as American Yakuza starring Viggo Mortensen. The following year, in 1994, Nelson co-wrote and co-starred in the movie Criminal Passion which featured Joan Severance and Anthony Denison. Nelson's most critically acclaimed television success was in the role of Walt Cummings in 24, followed by the role of Senator Jeffrey Collins in the 2006 Fox drama Vanished. Nelson also appeared as Paul, Monica Geller's boyfriend (aka "The Wine Guy") in the first episode of Friends. Personal life Nelson married Åse Nelson in 1988. They separated in 2003 and divorced in 2005. His two children from that marriage—son Axel (b. 1990) and daughter Linnea (b. 1994)—live with their mother in Sweden. He married actress Justine Eyre in a four-day fairytale wedding at Château de Farcheville outside Paris, France in September 2007 and they have a son born in August 2009. Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 1987 Saigon Commandos Timothy Bryant Hunk Hunk Golden 1988 Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell Deathstalker Killer Klowns from Outer Space Dave Hanson 1993 Taking Liberty 1994 Criminal Passion Connor Ashcroft 1996 Follow Me Home Perry 1998 Marry Me or Die Shelter Martin Roberts 2009 Feast 3: The Happy Finish Shitkicker 2010 The Town HRT/FBI Swat Commander 201? Fire Bay John F. Kennedy Television Year Program or series Role Notes 1983 Loving Duke Rochelle 1984 The Edge of Night2 Jack Boyd 1984–1986 Santa Barbara Warren Lockridge 1987 Scarecrow and Mrs. King Brian Dubinski Hunter Dr. Tim Donaldson Buck James Buddy Cronin 1988 Heartbeat Bobby 1989 Perry Mason: The Case of the Lethal Lesson Frank Wellman Jr. Quantum Leap Capt. Bill 'Bird Dog' Birdell 1989–1990 Booker Ronald Arrizola 1989–1993 Matlock Terry Maslin Bill Parker two episodes 1989–1995 Baywatch John D. Cort 1990 Rich Men, Single Women Travis 1991 Murder, She Wrote Tod Sterling 1994 XXX's & OOO's Andy St. James Friends Paul, The Wine Guy Sweet Justice Logan Wright 1997 Pensacola: Wings of Gold Captain Tom Redding 1998 Seven Days Mike Clary Early Edition Ricky Brown 1999 V.I.P. FBI Agent Lambert 2000–2002 Sheena Matt Cutter 2003 Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding John D. Cort 2005 CSI: Miami Mike Rydell 2005–2006 24 Walt Cummings 2006 Vanished Senator Jeffrey Collins 2007 Close to Home William Sheffield Saving Grace Buck Crussing 2008 Burn Notice Lesher Without a Trace Mark Duncan Knight Rider Congressman Childress Grey's Anatomy Arthur Saltonoff 2008–2009 Privileged Arthur Smith 2009 Inside the Box Special Agent Tompkins Criminal Minds Dan Murphy Drop Dead Diva D.A. Callahan 2013 Castle Walter Dennis 2014-present Crisis President DeVore Recurring References 1.Jump up ^ "John Allen Nelson". The New York Times. 2.Jump up ^ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0625482/ External links John Allen Nelson at the Internet Movie Database Category:1959 births Category:American male television actors Category:American screenwriters Category:Living people Category:American male soap opera actors Category:People from San Antonio, Texas Category:American male film actors Category:American television producers Category:American film producers Category:American television writers Category:American television actor, 1950s birth stubs